


A Bit of Excitement

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Mila is getting discouraged from going on so many unsuccessful, boring dates. When she crosses paths with Georgi’s ex-girlfriend Anya, who is just as bored with her romantic life, they decide to forget romance for the night and go clubbing to create some excitement on their own. But when they hit the dance floor something starts to change, and somehow they wind up back at Mila’s apartment where the fun really begins.





	A Bit of Excitement

“I’ll call you,” Mila said as she waved goodbye to her date when they parted ways outside the restaurant. She had no intention of calling him. She’d been on so many dates over the past few years, but she just couldn’t form a connection with any of them. They were all just so boring. She was like the anti-Georgi: she was never able to get attached, and he always got _way_ too attached.

Another reason she was the anti-Georgi was that he had finally found a girlfriend who’d stuck with him for a year while Mila was still painfully single. At first the routine of dating a new person each week was thrilling, but Mila found herself wishing for an actual relationship. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed as she walked home alone yet again.

“Mila!”

Mila turned around to face the owner of the voice and saw Anya, Georgi’s ex-girlfriend, rushing to catch up with her.

“Hey, Anya,” she sighed.

“Haven’t seen you in a while. What’s up? You look like you’ve had a rough night.”

“Just had another crappy first date.”

“Ah. Well, I just dumped my boyfriend last week, so you’re not the only one on your own. Sorry your date sucked.”

Mila waved it off. “It’s fine. It’s just getting a bit frustrating.”

“Why don’t we stop into that pastry shop up there? Sugar always seems to fix these things.”

“Hah, why not?” Mila laughed.

They entered the shop and assessed the options on display. They spent a few minutes loudly debating which pastry was the most unhealthy until an angry-looking employee shoved a list of the nutrition information at them. They each ordered the worst thing on the menu and sat down to drown their sorrows in calories.

“So, why’d you break up with your boyfriend?” Mila asked.

Anya rolled her eyes. “He never wanted to do anything. When we first started dating we’d go places together, but once he got comfortable in the relationship, all he wanted to do in his free time was sit and watch TV. I mean, god, is it so hard to have _any_ interests?”

Mila snorted. “So you broke up with him because he’s a guy?”

“Not all guys are like that,” said Anya, “just the ones that I end up dating. But this one was the worst. He didn’t even want to have sex anymore because he was ‘tired and needed to rest.’ Lazy ass.”

“Oh my god, don’t even talk to me about sex.” Mila slammed her hand on the table. “I haven’t had sex in so long. I used to invite some of my dates back to my place for the night, but I haven’t done that in months. They were all just so boring that it wasn’t worth it.” The angry employee from before was really glaring at them now.

“Mm,” said Anya, resting her chin in her hands. “Sounds like we could both use a bit of excitement.”

Mila sighed—then widened her eyes. “So why can’t we?”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go have a crazy night. We both deserve it. We’ll go clubbing or something.”

Anya’s mouth spread into a rare smile. “I like the way you think. I’m in.”

They high-fived and left the shop so they could really get this evening started.

They swapped ‘worst first date’ stories as they walked to the nearest club. Anya was convinced that the time she was stood up by a blind date was the worst it could get, but Mila had her beat.

“You’re kidding, right? You must be kidding,” Anya asked incredulously.

“I wish.”

“Her brother third-wheeled the whole time?”

“Yep. And every time I tried to talk to her directly, he jumped right in and answered for her. I felt like I could have actually liked her, too, but it’s just not worth the trouble.”

“Geez…”

They arrived at the club and flashed their IDs. Anya led the way straight to the bar once they were inside.

“Order whatever you want. Your first drink’s on me,” Anya said as she waved the bartender over.

“Thanks,” Mila smiled.

They ordered their drinks and attempted to have a conversation over the music.

“The DJ’s actually pretty good tonight. This club is hit or miss with the music,” Mila yelled.

“Do you come here often?”

“‘Often’ probably isn’t the best word. I get a lecture ever time Yakov learns that I went out. And it’s hard to keep it secret with Yuri always ratting me out, so I don’t risk it too much.”

“Is Yakov okay with you being here tonight?”

“Hell no. Let’s stay out as late as possible to really piss him off.” Mila took another long drink from her glass.

Anya smirked at her. “My, someone’s feeling rebellious tonight.”

“I’m also ready to get some more alcohol in me.”

Mila finished off her first drink in a couple more minutes and ordered a second. Anya followed suit soon after. When they were both finally a bit tipsy, they left the bar and went out to the dance floor. It was quite crowded, so they didn’t have room to do much besides bounce and sway slightly. Anya met Mila’s eyes for a second. Anya raised her eyebrows and smiled.

The group behind Mila swelled suddenly, bumping into Mila and pushing her forward into Anya. She clutched Anya’s shoulders to steady herself. Their chests were pressed together, and she could feel Anya’s breath warm against her ear. Blushing slightly from the alcohol and the heat, she took a step back. She felt Anya’s fingers slip off of her hip as she moved. She hadn’t even noticed her hand there in the first place.

They kept dancing as the dance floor got even more crowded. After a few more minutes, Anya stepped forward until they were only a few inches apart. Mila stared at her. 

“Not enough room,” Anya said in clarification. Mila just nodded, the warmth returning to her face. Despite the crowd surrounding them, Anya was the only person she could think about. Anya’s hand eventually made it back to Mila’s hip, and Mila wasn’t complaining.

Then Anya’s thumb found its way into the gap between Mila’s shirt and her waistband, and Mila was suddenly thankful for the loud music that drowned out the embarrassing noise that came from the back of her throat.

Whether it was the alcohol, the atmosphere, or something else, something caused Mila to lean forward, and then her lips were on Anya’s and Anya was kissing back. Mila wrapped one hand around to the small of Anya’s back and the other to the back of her head, desperately pulling her closer to find more contact. She felt Anya hum in approval, and then their mouths were open. It wasn’t until Anya’s hand slid a bit too far down her back that Mila remembered that they were still very much in public.

She moved her head slightly to the side, whispering “my place” in Anya’s ear. That was all Anya needed to hear. She roughly grabbed Mila’s hand and started dragging her toward the exit.

Mila’s apartment was only a couple blocks away, but the wait was torture. It was made slightly more bearable by the fact that Anya was still dragging her from a few feet ahead, giving her a great view of her ass. _Damn_ , they needed to walk faster.

As soon as Mila unlocked the door, Anya pushed her inside, closing the door behind them and immediately forcing Mila up against it. Anya didn’t waste any time; her hand went straight back to Mila’s ass and squeezed, and her other hand tangled in Mila’s hair.

Mila let out a moan. She didn’t want to be outdone, so she ran her hand up under the back of Anya’s shirt, dragging her nails over Anya’s skin. She smiled in victory when Anya broke the kiss to gasp.

Her celebration didn’t last long. Anya lowered her mouth to Mila’s neck and bit down. Mila threw her head back against the door and moaned again. She felt the corners of Anya’s mouth curve upward in a smile. When Mila found her voice, she choked out, “Bed. Now.” Anya was more than happy to follow her back to her bedroom.

When they got to the bed, Mila pushed Anya down onto her back and straddled her. Mila raised her arms and took off her own shirt.

Anya’s eyes widened, and she smiled hungrily. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Oh yeah, and you’re not?”

“Never said I wasn’t,” Anya smirked as she sat up slightly to unhook Mila’s bra and pull it off.

Mila looked down at her own bare chest and frowned. “Now this hardly seems fair.”

Anya laughed. “Why don’t you make it even?” she said as she grabbed Mila’s hand to pull her on top of her.

Mila giggled as she pressed their lips together once more before carefully working Anya’s shirt off. She looked down at Anya in her pitch-black bra and bit her lip in anticipation. “Damn,” she whispered as she gently traced the side of Anya’s breast with her fingertips.

Anya sighed deeply. “Mila, stop teasing.” Anya reached up to run her hand up Mila’s front and casually flicked over her nipple.

Mouth falling open slightly, Mila finally released Anya’s bra. She immediately dropped her head down to circle one nipple with her tongue while running her thumb over the other. Anya let out a small hum of approval. Mila was not amused.

“You’re too quiet,” said Mila. “I like my lovers loud and screaming my name.”

Anya laughed as she slid her hand down the back of Mila’s pants to squeeze her ass. “I bet you can make me scream.”

“Well, it would have motivated me more if you told me I couldn’t, but this’ll work too.” Mila reached down to unbutton Anya’s pants. She quickly slid them and Anya’s panties off, and without any warning she spread Anya’s legs and stuck her tongue between her folds.

A strangled gasp left Anya’s throat and she stuck a fist in her mouth to muffle her own noises. With her other hand she instinctively grabbed Mila’s hair and pulled her closer. Mila let out a moan at Anya’s roughness, and the vibrations from Mila’s voice made Anya’s hips jerk upward. “That’s more like it,” Mila muttered to herself as her tongue circled Anya’s clit.

“Fuck yeah, Mila, keep doing that.” Anya kept running her fingers through Mila’s hair since it was the only part of her that she could reach. And judging by the tiny gasps leaving Anya’s mouth at regular intervals, her mind probably wasn’t working clearly enough for her to do much else anyway.

Mila kept licking at Anya’s clit as she brought one of her hands over to Anya’s entrance and slid a finger inside. She easily found that wonderful spot with her fingertip and pressed against it, making Anya’s hips stutter. “Mila! Mila, please!”

Hearing Anya moan and plead like this was turning Mila on even more, and she couldn’t help but slide her other hand down her own pants. She was already so wet, and she moaned into Anya as she touched herself.

Anya’s breathing got faster and her legs pressed up against the sides of Mila’s head. “Mila…Mila, so close…” Mila added a second finger into Anya and gave a long, rough drag of her tongue against Anya’s clit. It was enough to send Anya over the edge, and she screamed Mila’s name as her back arched and she pulled hard at Mila’s hair.

Mila sat up to watch as Anya came down from her high. Anya’s face was flushed and her mouth was open as she tried to steady her breathing. Her long hair was messily spread out on the bed. She looked gorgeous. Mila just paused for a moment to look at her.

When Anya refocused on the present, she noticed where Mila’s other hand was. “Mm, Mila, that was incredible, but you look like you have something else you need to finish.”

Mila took her eyes off Anya and looked at the hand she still had down her pants and felt mildly embarrassed. She started pulling her hand out, but Anya grabbed her wrist.

“No. Keep going. I wanna watch.” Anya propped herself up on her elbows and smirked.

Mila felt another wave of arousal rush down between her legs. “You want a show, huh?” Mila climbed off the bed and stood in front of Anya. She held direct eye contact with Anya as she bit her lip, waggled her eyebrows, and slowly dragged her pants down to the floor, sticking out her ass as she did so. She saw Anya licking her lips, and Mila couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

She sat back down on the bed, spreading her legs. She grabbed her breast with her left hand, toying with the nipple, while her right hand slid back down to the wetness between her legs.  She let her mouth fall open in a moan when her fingers rubbed up against her clit, bringing her more of those delicious sensations.

Mila had never touched herself like this with an audience before, but _god_ it was turning her on. Every time she made or noise or let her legs quiver, Anya made the sexiest, greedy expressions, and Mila couldn’t get enough.

With Anya watching her, it didn’t take long before Mila felt the pleasure building towards its peak. She moved her fingers faster and harder and repeatedly called out Anya’s name. One last rub and Mila was throwing her head back in ecstasy, her mouth wide open in a voiceless moan.

Mila took in a deep breath and collapsed onto the bed. Anya sat up and leaned toward her. She ran her fingers through Mila’s hair again, but this time it was gentle and soothing.

“Well,” Anya whispered, “I haven’t had that much excitement in a long time.”

Mila smiled up at her. “Me either.”

They stayed there, resting for a couple more minutes until Anya spoke up. “I guess we should clean up.”

“Yeah.”

Anya averted her eyes. “If you want me to go home after that…”

“You can stay if you want.” Mila surprised herself with her own words. She honestly hadn’t expected this thing with Anya to be more than a crazy night plus a little extra, but she had ended up really enjoying Anya’s company.

Anya smiled, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mila’s forehead. “I’d love to.” Mila smiled back.


End file.
